F71 G-Cannon
The F-71 G-Cannon is a mass-produced artillery mobile suit, it was featured in the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91. Technology & Combat Characteristics Manufactured by Anaheim Electronics, the G-Cannon is a simplified mass production version of the SNRI's F70 Cannon Gundam. G-Cannon inherits the ability to remove the back-mounted machine cannons and function as a close combat mobile suit, but its overall performance is still inferior to Cannon Gundam. Nevertheless, this miniaturized mobile suit largely outperforms the Federation's RGM-109 Heavygun, and this is because any features not required for its artillery support role are removed to reduce its weight and increase its performance. G-Cannon can also utilize the weapons system derived from the F90 Gundam Formula 90's mission pack, with its machine cannons being replaceable by various equipment including the VSBR, a 200mm long range cannon and beam cannons. The most complex variant is the Powered Weapon Type. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Quadruple Machine Cannon :The most identifying weapon of the F71 G-Cannon is the pair of rapid firing quadruple machine cannons mounted on its back for medium range fire support. The cannons shoot medium caliber, high-speed, armor piercing rounds instead of beams or large caliber projectiles in consideration of combat within space colonies. These cannons are also effective in anti-air combat and can be removed for the G-Cannon to serve as a close combat unit. ;*Double Beam Gun :A small-caliber beam weapon attached to both forearms. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Rifle :The same firearm as used by the RGM-109 Heavygun, it features a full barrel structure for barrel protection and to maintain accuracy. As the weapon is developed during a time where anti-MS combat is not the main focus and usage of beam rifles are actively avoided to protect the space colonies, it is installed with a sub-sensor as well as a limiter to avoid excessive power. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History The G-Cannon was the first mass production mobile suit derived from SNRI's Formula Project and was rolled out in April of UC 0115. In combat, it typically serves as a fire-support unit for the Heavyguns and Jegans. A number of G-Cannons served as part of the Earth Federation Forces' colony defense when the Crossbone Vanguard invaded the colony Frontier IV in UC 0123. However the G-Cannons, as well as the Earth Federation's other mobile suits, were overwhelmed by the newer beam-shield equipped mobile suits of the Crossbone Vanguard, though it is unknown if the technology difference was truly that great or if the 30 years of peace hadn't dulled the Earth Federation's piloting standards. Variants ;*F71 G-Cannon Powered Weapon Type ;*F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type Gallery f71-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch f71-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gcannon-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit - color art Rgm-109-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Rgm-109-shield.jpg|Shield MSG-F91-G-Cannon-Gatling-Cannon.jpg|Firing Quadruple Machine Cannons Gunpla OldGCannon.jpg|1/100 Original F71 G-Cannon (1990): box art Notes and Trivia Reference F71 G-Cannon Lineart.png|Lineart & Profile External links *F71 G-Cannon on MAHQ.net